1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of driving a liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus and an LCD apparatus using the method, and more particularly, to a method of driving a field-sequential LCD apparatus including subfields for displaying a grayscale in each frame and a field-sequential LCD apparatus using the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional field-sequential LCD apparatus, for example, disclosed in Korean Patent Publication No. 03-27717, a lighting device is installed under an LCD panel to sequentially generate red, green, and blue back lights in each subfield, i.e., a unit driving period. In addition, each subfield is divided into red, green, and blue driving subfields. In a red driving subfield, only a red back light is generated and liquid crystals positioned at red cells are driven. In a green driving subfield, only a green back light is generated and liquid crystals positioned at green cells are driven. In a blue driving subfield, only a blue back light is generated and liquid crystals positioned at blue cells are driven.
In such conventional field-sequential LCD apparatus, to display a grayscale using time division, each frame is divided into a plurality of subfields, and each subfield is divided into red, green, and blue driving subfields. Accordingly, a high-speed scan operation is required, and therefore, a width of a scan pulse is not sufficient to stably drive the LCD apparatus.